


How to Train Your Prisoner

by SV_Writer



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Fiction, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: This piece was commissioned byVertigoR





	How to Train Your Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was commissioned by [VertigoR](https://vertigor.deviantart.com)

_WARNING: This story contains various sexual themes, including Extreme BDSM and Sodomy. If this disturbs you, do not read this story._

 

_NOTE: This story takes place in a Gender-bent universe of Code Geass. Kallen Kozuki is Kevin Kozuki and Lelouch Lamperouge is Lucia Lamperouge._

 

***

Kevin groaned softly… What just happened?

He tugged his slender limbs, only to find heavy resistance. He glanced up at his arms… Shackles… on wood… He looked down, and saw similar shackles on his ankles…

He was chained to an X-board… No… It was a little different. It was like the middle of the board that should support his back, hips and waist had been cut out… The middle of the ‘X’ was gone…

Hm…

This was not good…

He paused for a second and closed his eyes. Try to recall the events that led here… His name was Kevin Kozuki. He was a Member of the Knights of Zero, and close friend of Lucia Lamperouge, who was in fact Zero, a fact he had discovered quite recently.

He had just been heading to a hideout, to talk to Lucia about that when…

He had been ambushed.

Shit… Did someone know, that he knew Lucia’s secret.

Shit, shit, shit.

He tugged at the shackles, but to avail. Fuck this. Fuck all this and more.

“Well, aren’t you a feisty one?”

Kevin turned towards the voice and called out, “Who the hell are you?”

Slowly, a woman made her way into the light. She was wearing a thick white mask, as was dressed a terribly skimpy bit of leather, “Me? Oh, you don’t have to worry about my name. But I suppose, you need to call me something… I know! Why don’t you call me, what you call that lovely little girlfriend of yours; Zero?”

Kevin went cold. They knew. They knew who he was. He swallowed and began to laugh, “Sorry, but there’s only one Zero for me.”

The Woman sighed, “I suppose that is true. Then I’ll settle for the next best; Call me One.”

Kevin smirked, “So, then ‘One’… what do want with me?”

One laughed, “Is there anything that comes to mind?”

Kevin shook his head, “Hmm… nope. Nothing.”

One nodded and moved closer, “I see… Well, let me give you a hint. Zero, is a very obvious alias, wouldn’t you agree?”

Kevin said nothing.

One continued to speak in her low voice, “I want to know who Zero is. I know that you know. Tell me everything. Who is Zero? Where is she from? Where is her base of operations? Everything. I want everything.”

Kevin turned his head, “You’re wasting your time. I don’t know anything.”

One sighed, and nodded, “I expected that. I was a fool, to expect anything else… But, I believe in second chances.” She ran her hand along Kevin’s chest, “Tell me, Kevin please. I don’t want to hurt you. I want this done fast. We can be nice and do this the easy way… or you can say the same thing, and we can do it the hard way.”

She held her hand flat over his heart, “Your call-”

Kevin spoke up before she finished, “You’re wasting your time. I don’t know anything.”

One sighed again, before gripping his clothes, “That, dear Kevin… Was the wrong answer.” She tugged his clothes hard, and Kevin cried out in pain, as his shirt and vest clothes were torn off him.

One pulled out a small knife, and began to cut away at his pants, slowly, “I really didn’t want to do this. I thought, you were nice. That you were smart, but… you had to say the stupid things…”

Her voice was kind, and sympathetic. Like she truly cared for him, like she wanted to help him. Kevin gritted his teeth, as his pants were torn off him, leaving him in his underwear.

One stared for a few seconds and then looked up at him, “Briefs? Really?”

Kevin shrugged, blushing softly. He hoped she couldn’t see it, “T-They’re comfortable! I don’t have to justify my underwear choices to you!”

One raised her hands, “I don’t want you to.” Her voice was mocking, and Kevin wanted to hurt her, even more.

She bent down and Kevin noticed the white boxes, that were all around. He swallowed. It was pretty obvious, he was not going to like was inside.

She flicked the latches, and the flipped up with a satisfying ‘click’. She slowly, opened to box and Kevin held his breath… Inside the box was…

Hm?

Little rubber squares? He narrowed his eyes… No… Wires, were connected to them… Oh… Electro-shock pads…

He released his breath, and smiled. Electroshock pads. It was just… Whew… that was terrifying.

Kevin was not a particularly bulky or for that matter, physically strong person. But he was trained. And he had been trained to withstand things like this. He had trained himself. He was stronger than many assumed.

He grinned as One, slowly attached the pads to his body, peeling away the adhesive and sticking them to bare skin… there were a lot… Two on each of his biceps, four on his pectorals, six on his abs, two on each of his thighs, one on each calf, and finally two underneath the soles of his feet.

This was a lot… He swallowed. He could take it… he was quite sure he could…

One was flipping a few knobs, and turning a few dials on the control panel, “I would assume you’ve been trained to bear up with things like this… So, let’s try a few things… First; Let go all out.” She turned, one knob, and Kevin gritted his teeth as electricity coursed through his body.

Fuck… FUCK… This hurt… This hurt a lot. His teeth were fighting against each other. They were going to shatter. His joints were rigid… They were in so much pain… his heart… Oh, god, his heart was going to burst… Oh… Oh…

The pain died down and Kevin began to cough wildly. Oh… that was… terrible. He breathed in deeply and replaced the look on pain on his own face with stoicism. He wouldn’t break. This… this would not break him.

One was silent for a few seconds before she spoke up, “Hm… Strong little boy, aren’t you? Well, let’s up the ante a bit… Once more, but this time… for ten seconds”

Ten seconds? How long had it been before?

He felt his teeth ram into each other as his jaw clenched with the electricity coursing through him again. Fuck… fuck… This shit hurt… But he wouldn’t break. He wouldn’t break… He had been through worse… Lucia had been through worse… He wouldn’t betray her…

He felt his body slacken when the energy left and he took a deep breath, and coughed a few times, before sniffing and returning to his stoic position.

One started the electricity again. Kevin resisted again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Damn this fucking whore… She was… damnit… Fucking bitch.

Kevin was coughing wildly, trying to return to his stoic position, but each time it was harder… But he couldn’t break. He had to remain strong… He had to… For Japan. For Zero. For Lucia…

One sighed, “Well, this is getting us nowhere.” She leaned back and began tapping her masked chin, “I’m sure, you’d break at some point, but I’m on a deadline here… I feel like you’d die before giving into pain…”

Kevin smirked. The bitch finally understood?

One slowly moved away from the controls and moved towards Kevin, “You… You’re a strong one, aren’t you?” She reached over and gently touched his bare chest, and Kevin shuddered at her touch, “You can withstand pain… You’ve trained yourself to think that way…”

Her voice was calm, and almost passionate, “I’ll bet that Zero is a lucky girl to have a man like you by her side…”

Kevin swallowed. He couldn’t risk saying anything… Not here.

One, slowly moved her hand away from his chest. She moved lower, touching the pads on his legs, “You know… You’re a fool.”

Kevin said nothing.

“You think that Zero, will do anything for you, her Knights? I’ll bet she doesn’t even know you’re gone.”

Kevin gritted his teeth, trying to ignore her.

One ran the back of her nails across his bare thigh and suddenly, Kevin felt an uncontrollable urge build up inside him. Without realizing, he let out a bark of laughter, before slamming his mouth shut.

Sadly, it was not, a subtle reaction.

One had frozen and was looking up at him, silently. She moved her fingers over his skin again, gently tickling the inside of his thighs and he struggled to maintain composure.

One slowly laughed, “Oh my… This is very amusing… Are you really this ticklish?”

Kevin felt himself blush with shame. The only other person who knew this Lucia… It was something he viewed as rather embarrassing. And now this bitch… This bitch knew…

One stepped back, towards the controls, “You know, these electro-pads… they are considered as a rather painful form torture. The electricity binds you… Freezes your body… It’s painful to scream, even if you want to. You start to cook from the inside…”

Kevin frowned, “What the hell are you talking about?”

One continued as if she didn’t hear him, “But electricity has different… voltages. Power-levels, if you must. Right now, it was on the highest setting. The pain must have been excruciating… but you won’t break from that.”

Kevin paled… What was she getting at?

One’s voice was tinged with delight, “The lower settings, can’t hurt you… but they do something else. Something, that _I_ feel, would be perfect for you…”

She twisted a knob, and flipped a switch and once more the machine hummed to life, pushing electric currents into Kevin’s body.

They were weak. They were so weak. There was no pain at all. But that was not the problem. The problem was that it was a weak tinging. A gentle vibration.

It was tickling him.

His eyes began to bulge from their sockets. Oh… Oh Fuck… He felt the corners of his mouth, tug, and he strained to keep them in control. Why was this worse than the pain? Was it because, it wasn’t pain? It wasn’t pleasure either. It was a terrible fusion of the two. Too painful to be pleasure but to pleasuring to be pain.

Fuck… He felt his muscles tighten as he struggled to keep his emotions within him. This soft tingling was driving him mad… Stay strong…

Stay… Strong…

Stay…

Stay…

His mouth snapped open, in a tremendous grin and laughter burst from deep within him, “Bah-ah-ha-hahahaha!”

His chest was heaving as he laughed uncontrollably. Oh… Oh this was painful… His body was straining, as he laughed. His chest, had only been heaving for a few seconds, and it already hurt. His neck muscles were standing out in relief against his skin.

He tried to stop laughing, but only maintained composure for a few seconds, before reverting again.

One was watching, and he could hear, her soft laughter underneath his own.

As he laughed, he let out a string of violent curses, “You… You… Haha… Fucking Bitch! I’ll… Hahaha! I’ll… fucking kill you! Hahaah!”

One nodded, “Yes, yes, someone like _you_ will kill me.”

Kevin glared at her. The action was not as intimidating as he would have hoped, due to his uncontrollable laughter.

One reached up and gently patted the side of his abdomen, “Look at you. We caught you so easily. After everything you’ve done, you’re just an idiot who can only follow Zero, and she knows that.”

Fuck you… Fuck you…

One shook her head, “You think she’d care about some weak fool, who can’t even bear being tickled?”

Kevin tried to block out her words. Lucia cared about him… She cared about him… She was trying to find right now. He knew it. She… She wouldn’t just abandon him…

But as Zero, she had other duties… Would she… Would she, only see him as a liability?

His eyes widened and bit down on this tongue. He cried out in pain, and One jumped, reaching for the controls, switching them off.

Kevin winced in pain… Ah… That tingling was gone… That was good… that was wonderful…

He grinned at One, “I know what you’re trying to do. You’re torturing me, and then bring up Zero. You want me to be despairing, so that I… You want me to feel betrayed. You want me to feel like Zero has abandoned me... Well…”

He drew in air and then spat in One’s face, “Go Fuck yourself! I’m a Knight of Zero! I won’t betray her, ever!”

One was silent as she watched him rant. When he finally fell silent, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silk handkerchief, and slowly cleaned her mask, before dropping the cloth and looking back at him.

Kevin felt a sudden chill within his bones, just looking at her. He felt like she was smiling.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Kevin blinked. What?

One repeated her question. Her voice was soft and menacing, like the voice of a snake, “I asked you, if you were a virgin… You are, aren’t you?”

Kevin blushed, “Wh-what does that have to do with anything?”

One shook her head, “Oh, nothing. I just noticed one thing; Virgins are usually the ones who blindly trust people. You’re just a desperate little brat, who thinks he’s more important that he is. You think Zero will burst in, from another room and you’ll be saved, don’t you?”

One glided over to another box and flipped the locks open, “Well, you won’t. I guarantee it. You’ll be waiting for a day; A Week; A Month, if you can make it that long. And you won’t see Zero bursting through that door. I promise you that.”

She pulled out an oddly large ring from the box, “Do you know what this is?”

Kevin shrugged, trying to look indifferent, hiding his fear, “A… A Ring?”

One laughed, “Well, that’s right. It is a ring. But I think you can guess, that it’s a bit different from most rings. It a little bigger isn’t it?”

Kevin nodded, “Yeah, so what? It’s just a toe ring then.”

One shook her head, “No… Oh, no, no, no. This is something called, a Rock Ring. But the more common name would be Penis Ring.”

Kevin’s eyes widened, “W-what?”

One was silent and then she began to laugh, “Oh, that expression! I love it! Look at you! Oh, I want more of this from you…”

She marched up to him and flicked out her knife again, and with one swipe, she cut away his briefs. He cried out, as the blade nicked his skin, and his privates were exposed for all to see.

One paused, staring at his manhood, “Hm… You know… You’re a lot bigger than I expected.”

Kevin’s eyes widened, “S-Shut up, y-you slut! G-Get out of here!”

One placed her hand over, the place where her mouth should be, “Don’t tell me you’re actually embarrassed here? You should be able to bear up with something like this.” She reached out and took hold of his penis, lifting it gingerly, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

She slipped the ring on his organ. It fit quite snuggly, and Kevin wasn’t even sure what it was supposed to do. It was just sitting there on his penis. No shocks, nothing. It wasn’t hot or cold… it was just… a ring.

What was that supposed to do?

One turned away, moving back to the second box, “You’re probably thinking, ‘Oh it’s just a ring. It’s not doing anything.’, well, you’re right. It isn’t doing anything. Not yet at least.”

She reached into the box and pulled out a… thing. It was a strange looking object. There was a plastic bulb that was open on one end, and connected to a heavy looking piece of machinery, that in turn, connected to a rubber tube that ran back into the box. The bulb had two straps on it. What the hell was that?

He noticed One pulling out another objected. Like the previous, it had a pair of straps on it, but it lacked the bulb and the tube.  Instead, it was just a massive brick of machinery. What they hell were those things?

One raised them, “These are custom built. You won’t find another like them anywhere in this world. You should be happy.”

Kevin swallowed… What was she…

One placed the ‘Brick’ down and took the ‘Bulb’ over to him. She held it up to eye level, “Can you guess what this is?”

Kevin stared at the strange object. There was no denying that it was meant for some sort of torture, but, he couldn’t see what the purpose was… It reminded him of a vacuum pump or something…

One shifted her stance, “Well, can’t you guess?” She reached for the metal brick, “How about this?”

Since it was closer, Kevin could now see that it wasn’t exactly a ‘brick’. There seemed to be some sort of round partition in the centre of the brick, with a round protrusion. The inner part seemed to be made of some plastic or rubber, and not metal… What was that for?

One sighed, “You really are unimaginative, aren’t you? I don’t know why Zero keeps you by her side…”

She placed the brick down and grabbed the bulb again. And then, much to Kevin’s shock, she grabbed his penis once more and shoved the bulb around it.

He opened his mouth in protest, “O-oi! What do you think-”

One’s reaction was instantaneous. Her hand flew upward and struck him in the cheek. His head was rolling from the blow. She had hit him in the lower part of his left cheek, near the chin… His brain had been shook in its space…

Oh god… He wanted to puke…

He felt One grab his chin, but his eyes couldn’t focus on her as she spoke, “Listen up, you brat. We’re going to have a little bit of fun now. We’re going to play a game. If anything comes out of your mouth, that isn’t information about Zero or her Knights, I’m going to hurt you. Do you understand?”

Kevin blinked and tried to smirk, “Perfect-”

One slapped him again, “I said, if anything comes out of your mouth, that isn’t information about Zero or her Knights, I’m going to hurt you. Do you understand, now?”

Kevin swallowed and nodded.

One maintained her grip on his chin for a few seconds before nodding, “Good boy… Now…”

She moved back to his waist and continued to attack the strange object to the organ between his legs. What was it? What was she doing?

She pulled the straps around his waist and locking the strange gizmo in place… There was an odd thing, that had a tube attached to his manhood…

Hm? Tube? Wait a minute…

One tilted her head, and he was sure she was smiling underneath that mask, “Looks like you’ve come to understand this one…”

She grabbed the metal brick and moved behind him, “I think you can get this one now…”

He paled. The inner section, was rounded and… oh dear…

He tugged against his shackles, his heart beating like a jackhammer in his chest, as One fixed the brick against his ass. He could hear her muttering to herself, “Yes… it should fit… here… Yeah…”

He squealed when he felt her push the brick against his rear, “W-wait! You-You don’t have to-”

His voice changed to a strangled ‘urk’ when she flicked his balls, “What did I say before? Only information.”

She strapped the brick around his waist and walked back in front of him, holding up a small remote, “Now. You have been strapped up… Let’s give you one more chance. Do you want to give up the information, or would you rather, I had my fun?”

Kevin glanced down at the strange mechanisms that were attacked to his body. He was quite sure, of what they were going to do to him. It would not be as painful as the electrocution, but… it would not be pleasant…

But still…

He smiled, “Too bad.”

One nodded, “Thank you so much, Kevin. I’m so glad we could do this together.”

She pressed a button and Kevin frowned as a strange sensation emerged from his mid-section, where the plastic bulb was… sucking? It felt like it was sucking on him, but it was different… Like… Like…

Oh… That felt nice… That felt good… he felt his penis slowly grow harder, with the machine pleasuring him. He frowned… This wasn’t what he expected at all…

Wait…

He shifted his waist. What was this strange feeling… It hurt? Like a pressure was building up in his abdomen… His eyes widened. The ring?

His eyes locked on the silver ring, that was wrapped around the base of his penis. His erected cock was being squeezed, painfully by the ring. The ring had fit his flaccid manhood, but… now…

Oh… crud…

One began to chuckle softly, “That’s right, silly boy. I’m sure you feel wonderful right now.” She reached out and began to pat his abdomen, “Do you know why it hurts here? Well, the nerves here-” She grabbed his balls and he squeaked, “-are connected to the abdominal region. Funny, isn’t it? that’s why, discomfort in the genitals, often spreads around here…”

She stepped back, nodding once more, “Yes… I’m sure this will hurt you more as time goes on, but… Let’s turn it up.”

She pressed a second button and Kevin cried out, as the metal brick, shot out a long rubbery rod, that slowly forced its way into his rectum.

One pinched the skin of his inner thigh painfully, “Ah-ah-ah… No sounds except information, right?”

Kevin gritted his teeth in pain, as the rod, slowly pushed deeper in his body. This was wrong… he was a man… He wasn’t supposed to be… to be raped like this… He wasn’t supposed to be like this…

So, why did it feel good?

He felt the rod slowly force its way deeper into his body, but them pull out slowly. It had been lubricated. That was obvious. A welcome addition… At least, it didn’t hurt that much… it made it feel better. More… pleasurable.

His hips twitched with pleasure, as one machine sucked on his penis and the other raped his asshole. God… this felt…

He let out a soft moan of delight and his body tensed, waiting for One to strike him.

…

Hm?

He glanced her, and she was just staring at him. What was wrong? Why was she just staring at him?

One pressed another button the controls and he felt all the machines stop. No sucking, and the rod stopped moving, stuck inside him… Why…

He blinked. Why was he _liking_ this? What was wrong with him?

One began to laugh wildly, “Oh my god, that was fucking priceless. Look at you. You… I’m raping you, with machines and you’re getting off from it. You’re a fucking pervert, ain’t you?”

Kevin felt his ears and cheeks heat up considerably. He didn’t want to say anything. He couldn’t say anything. It would just be fuelling the fire.

He squealed as the machines started once more. Ah… that pressure was building in his belly again… it hurt… it tried to push past the immovable ring… Godamnit…

The pain slowly built up… It wasn’t very strong at first, but as time passed, it was growing stronger. He squirmed in pain. He wanted to cum. He wanted to relive himself. But… but… he couldn’t…

He swallowed… It hurt a lot… At first, it was nothing… Just pleasure… but now… His body was tortured by the simultaneous attacks of pleasure and pain. The pressure from both sides. He moaned in pain… and pleasure…

Oh God…

One reached out and slapped his exposed butt, “You know, I can tell that this is starting to take a toll on you. You were trained to withstand pain. But pleasure… As a Virgin, you’re pretty knew to it, and your body is being assaulted with all this… new information… The combined, pain and pleasure…” She inched closer to him, and whispered, “It’s almost too much to bear… Isn’t it?”

It was… It really was… His penis felt sore from the pain, and pleasure, as he struggled to come. His ass was being violated, and he could only think about the pain and pleasure that was coming from it. his mind was fading to oblivion. The Confusion was deep within him.

He wanted release from this… and the only way to do that was…

…Was…

He felt tears drip from his face. He didn’t want to. He loved Lucia. He cared for her, more than anyone else. He believed in her mission. That was why he followed her.

But right now…

He swallowed, “I-I’ll talk… Just… stop these things…”

One nodded, “Good boy… Good boy…” She didn’t move to stop the machines, “Why don’t you talk first? You have the rest of your life to avoid being pleasured, don’t you?”

Kevin nodded weakly, feeling the sweat drip from his face. He didn’t even realize how much he had been sweating, “S-Sure… S-so… W-what did you w-want to know?”

One took a step towards him and rubbed his chest, slowly, “Hm… Why don’t we start with… Zero’s name?”

Kevin swallowed. He had this one chance after this…

“I-I don’t know… S-She always wears a mask and-”

His voice was cut off when he squealed in pain, as One, grabbed the skin on his torso, “Kevin, stop talking about obvious information that everyone knows. You don’t know who she is. Can you find out?”

He shook his head, “N-No… W-we can never find where s-she comes from…”

One nodded, “So that means you’ve tried… Amusing…” She let go of his skin and stepped back, “What about your headquarters? Where do you all meet?”

Kevin swallowed again, “T-There’s a-a island, just off the s-south coast… It l-leads to an underground b-bunker…”

One rubbed her chin, “Give me a name. Details.”

Kevin shook his head, “I-I don’t know t-the name… But… But i-if I had a-a map… I could… I could point it out…”

One paused, “I see… So, you say that your base is on some island, just off the south coast of Japan, eh?”

Kevin nodded slowly. Please… Please believe it… He couldn’t take any more of this…

One sighed, “Well, I suppose, it’s something.” She looked back at him, “I just have one more question for you, Kevin.”

He smiled weakly and nodded. Yes… yes…

“How gullible do you think I am?”

The smile slid off his face, like ice on ice.

One strolled around him, “You must think, I’m extremely stupid to fall for some bull like that.” She smacked his rear, “Or perhaps, you’re desperate.” She grabbed the base of his penis, just above the ring. The organ was bright red, and very hot. She squeezed it and Kevin groaned, with pain.

One’s voice was tinged with amusement, “You must want to come so badly… And you’re still able to lie to me…”

Kevin said nothing. He just closed his eyes, and tried to block out everything. It hurt too much to even think anymore.

One slowly let go of him, and stepped back, “Hmm… Fine.”

Kevin’s eyes shot open. What?

One tapped the ring, “This little thing has cause you so much pain, hasn’t it? But even, then, your conviction hasn’t broken. Perhaps, pain isn’t the way.”

She strolled around him again, and then came to a stop in front of him, “But, I still need that information…” She raised her hand and he stared at the object that she was holding. A Ball-gag.

His eyes widened, “H-Hold on! Y-you don’t-”

His words were cut off, as One shoved the bright red gag into his mouth. The flavour of fresh plastic tainted his mouth. He tried to close his mouth but simply bit on the hard gag. Panic was rising in him. No more… He couldn’t… he’d go insane at this rate… He moaned softly.

One strapped the gag firmly, around his head, “Oh, quiet you.” She tugged on his hair once, before walking back before him, “Hey Kevin… Look at this.”

She reached for the Ring around his cock, and to his surprize, she pulled up a small latch, “You see this? If I pull this, the Ring falls away.”

His eyes widened. It she pulled it… it would… it would…

One began laughing, “Do you want me to pull it away? Do you want your little “friend” to be freed?”

Kevin swallowed. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to beg her for sweet release. But he couldn’t. The foul gag in his mouth prevented him from saying anything. He pleaded with his eyes. He wanted this to stop. He just wanted… relief…

One reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of black cloth, and wrapping it around his head, blindfolding him… What? What was she-

One raised the remote and pressed one button and Kevin moaned as the machine behind him began to ram, its rod into his ass once again. No wait… it was moved faster… Harder… it was going deeper… He could feel it in the pit of his belly.

Oh god… it felt so painful… but it felt so good…

One was laughing softly, when she pressed a second button. Kevin’s eyes shot open, bulging behind the cloth, and he began to scream, as the pad once again, began to shock him with electricity. That terrible tickling… his body felt so very sensitive to it now… The sweat on his skin… It was helping the electricity conduct… That’s why…

His scream reached a new pitch, as One activated the “milking” pump on his penis once more. It was sucking hard. She had set everything to the max. It hurt. But it felt so good. This… this torturous pleasure. This delightful pain. His penis… His manhood, felt like it was going to burst…

One was laughing at the top of her lungs now. Even from his position, he felt something from her. Something about her laughter… felt… it felt…

His thoughts were cut off, as she flipped the latch and the Ring fell away from his swollen cock. Within a split second, he came. He could copious amounts of thick semen, emerging from himself. The terrible pressure, was slowly dissipating from his abdomen as he came. He let out a slow moan of delight and peace, despite the pain in his ass, and the terrible tickling.

One kept laughing, “Oh look at you!” He felt her hands lightly gripping his throat, “You looked so brave, when I first saw you… So proud… So manly… and now? Look at yourself…”

She gripped his pectoral muscles, and he cried out in pain, “How your body twitches with pleasure… Like some common slut… You even dress in those skimpy outfits like some slut…”

He felt her fingers dance along his lips slowly, “You moan when you were being sucked dried… Like some harlot…”

He flinched when he felt her grip the meat of his ass, “You came from, begin fucking in the ass. Like a whore.”

He heard a soft clatter and then he felt a soft, dampness running across his chest. Eh? Wait, what that-

“You taste like a girl, Kevin… Perhaps you should have been a girl… You’d have been a nice, slutty little whore. I’d have made you my whore… You’d like that wouldn’t you? You be strapped up every day, and I’d have you fucked in your ass, all day long… You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Kevin moaned weakly. He couldn’t say anything. He just wallowed in the pleasure, he was experiencing. He was still cumming as she spoke. His body felt so sensitive…

He could hear the soft shifting, as she replaced her mask, and then pulled the blindfold off his head, “Well then, why don’t you enjoy yourself for as long as you can?” She gripped his penis, “Because it looks like you’re drying up.”

He glanced down at his manhood and stared at the thick white fluid that was flowing from the tip… She was right. The flow was slowing down… but what did that have to do with…

He swallowed. His throat was dry. He was…

Oh…

Within the minute, he moaned in pain, as the pump sucked on him, even though he was dry. One was on one knee by him and staring at his penis, “Hm. Well, it looks like even a slut like you can run dry, eventually…”

“Ohop”

One glanced up at Kevin and tilted her head, “What was that?”

Kevin tried to swallow, but there was nothing in his mouth. “Fop”, he tried to speak around the gag again, but the only thing that came out was gibberish.

One stared for a few seconds before chuckling softly, “Oh my, you sound so ridiculous… Say it again.”

Kevin felt thick, tears pool in his eyes as he tried to beg again, “Fleas… Fhop…”

One laughed, “Alright, alright… Give me a second…” She reached up and slowly undid the gag and pulled it away, as it dripped thick saliva… Oh… If he could just drink that…

He tried to swallow once more and with as much pleading as he could muster, he spoke, “Please… stop it… I can’t… it hurts…”

One nodded, throwing the gag to the side, “Yes, I can imagine it does hurt. Your bone dry, and our body is trying to cum so hard and all you get is nothing… Your penis must feel terrible, doesn’t it?”

Kevin nodded weakly.

One took a step closer, “So, are you going to tell me what I want?”

Kevin paused and shook his head.

One sighed softly, “So be it then.”

She moved to the box, from which she had pulled out the pump and pulled out a third object. A large glass jar of sorts... It was connected to machine on his penis via the rubber tube… He could see, a small puddle of white fluid at the base of the jar.

“I want you to fill up this whole thing.”

Kevin’s eyes widened at her words. The whole… The Whole thing?

One tapped the jar, “I’m going to leave you strapped up to this thing, for as long as I have to, until it’s filled to the brim.”

Kevin tried to speak up, “W-wait… That’s-”

One continued to speak ignoring him, “Let’s see how long it takes you to fill it up. Let’s see how long it takes you to reach your breaking point. Because at this point… No one cares, if you die.”

Kevin felt faint. She was… she was going to…

He was going to get no help from anyone. He was just going to be strapped to this thing… to all these things. His ass being fucked, his body being tickled with electricity and his penis being milked…

There was going to be no end to this… This was… this was…

This was the end for him…

He lowered his head, as One walked away from him, leaving him alone with his pain, as his dry penis was being milked. He was going to suffer like this until he died…

Lucia… He’d never see her again. She didn’t come for him… He was glad she didn’t. Putting her… Putting Zero in danger was not an option…

He saw his tears drop against the cold floor.

He just wanted to see her face one last time…

*

How long had it been?

His body felt thin and weak. His eyes couldn’t even see a few feet in front of him.

His mouth as dry… His penis hurt… it hurt so much…

He knew his body was being tickled, but he was numb to it now. The rod in his ass, had chiselled a path, that he couldn’t feel anymore.

All that he felt was from his cock. His body was drained of its fluids. He was near death… At least he would be soon.

His ears were filled with the hum of the milking machine on his penis. It felt so strange that this was torture a few days back…

Had it been a few days? He couldn’t even tell anymore…

He let out a soft rattling sigh. Death would come for him shortly. He was sure. And then… and then there’d be… there’d be peace.

He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Hm?

What was that sound? Clicking? Tapping? …Yes, tapping… Shoes on concrete…

He heard it getting closer. But he couldn’t see whatever it was.

It was very close now. In the same room.

“Kevin? Kevin can you hear me?”

That voice… Lucia?

Kevin opened his mouth weakly, “Z… Zer…”

“Nah. ‘Fraid not. It’s your good pal, One!”

Kevin’s heart dipped with despair. No one was coming for him… He was going to die here… with this crazy bitch…

“…Enough…” Kevin’s voice was almost dead, less than a mumble.

One shifted closer to him, “What was that?”

“Enough… I’ll… I’ll do what you want… Just… help me… please…”

One was silent, after listening to his words. Then she sighed. It was a different sigh. Not her normal amused ones. This was… serious, “Hah… Fine.”

Huh? Her voice was different too? She sounded… familiar… What was-

There was a click and all the machines immediately fell silent. He let out a soft sigh of relief. He could feel the difference… What was she-

He felt her hands slowly undo the shackles on his limbs, starting with his legs, and moving up to his arms. The moment the last shackle was undone, he felt away, straight into her arms. He was so thin and weak, he must have been like a feather to her.

Gently, she lowered him to the ground. What was she doing? He felt something touch his lips and she spoke up, “Here. This will help.”

He opened his mouth and a warm liquid poured in. The flavour was reminiscent of pickled plums… how nostalgic…

Gradually, his body began to relax. The drink, whatever it was, had filled him with enough energy to fall asleep in peace.

When he awoke, he was still in the same room. Hm? He was resting on someone’s lap? He looked up at the person’s face and…

He blinked. That mask… One?

He struggled and shifted off her, “W-what… what are you doing?”

One reached for him gently, “Sh… Quiet, Kevin. It’s fine now…”

Kevin froze. That voice…

He swallowed, “Lu… Zero?”

One nodded slowly, and pulled away her mask, revelling the face of Lucia Lamperouge, underneath, “Hello Kevin.”

He struggled to maintain his expression. He felt so much. Hate, anger, love, joy. He opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to him, “Why?”

Lucia looked down, as if ashamed, but there was no sign of repentance on her face, “You… You’re the only one who knows who I am… I had to do this, Kevin.”

She gently took his hands, and pulled him closer, “You have to understand… This is all from Japan. For the world…”

Kevin nodded slowly. He understood her position. He was the biggest liability to her. The only reason she kept him around was because he was useful and… and…

His eyes widened, “J-just now… I was… I was willing… I’m so sorry…”

Lucia gently stroked the side of his face, “There… There… It’s alright… I’m pleased with your performance… You didn’t break, until the end…I can’t hold that against you… I apologize to you… for all this.”

She gently kissed on the lips, “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine now.” She pulled him close and held him tight. Kevin hesitantly raised his arms and embraced her.

He was fine…

*

Kevin shifted in the bed, uncertainly. It felt unreal. Just a few days ago, he had been tortured, by none other than Lucia and now… and now…

He jumped when he heard the knock on the door and he spoke up as loud as he could, “Y-Yes! You can c-come in!”

There was a slight pause and the door slowly swung open and Lucia hesitantly walked in. She was dressed in a skimpy nurse’s outfit, and her face was bright red. She was carrying a tray with food, and every step was shaky due to the large heels she wore.

“Is this…”, her voice was annoyed as she spoke, “Is this nessecary?”

Kevin nodded, “You’re the one, who offered to do something to make up for everything, so… You’re going to nurse me back to health… like this.”

Lucia sighed and shook her head, “F-Fine then…”

She moved over to his bed and sat down, placing the tray over him. He glanced at it… Apples… Cut like rabbits… What a cliché…

She poked one with a fork and held it to his mouth. Her face was glowing like a red-hot coal, as she spoke, “S-Say a-ahh…”

Kevin smiled and opened his mouth and swallowed the apple slice… Sweet…

They continued this process, until every apple slice was resting in his belly. He sighed with content. Lucia nodded and stood up, “Alright! I’ll-”

She let out a small squeal as Kevin grabbed her and pulled her on the bed and parted her blouse, revelling her small, beautiful breasts.

She let out a cry of protest, “H-Hey! K-Kevin! What are you-”

He pushed himself over her, and kissed her on the mouth forcing his tongue inside, shutting her up for a few seconds before breaking the kiss. He smiled staring at her blushing face, “I… I think I’m entitled to have a bit of fun with you now…”

Lucia turned away, the embarrassment apparent on her face. Then she looked back and he swallowed. She looked so…

“Be gentle, won’t you?” Her voice was soft, and delicate, like a snowflake.

Kevin nodded uncertainly before descending on her.

He was surprised, that he enjoyed himself, as much as he did. After all, he didn’t expect something like this to be very pleasurable, after all that.

Looks like things, weren’t as bad as they seemed.

After all, they were fine.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

THE END


End file.
